


Boat Shopping

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Boat Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

After an hour's nap, a nice hot shower and a quick tidying of the morning's brunch dishes, Logan and KJ head down the street to see the two boats Logan's got appointments for. They're both forty-footers, easily handled by two, decked out with all the bells and whistles but the price differential between the two is huge, which is why Logan refuses to tell KJ what they're listed for. "I want your opinion on which you like before you know," he insists, pulling into one of the few free parking spots that has any shade.

KJ shakes his head but doesn't otherwise argue. The two must be similar enough, he figures. They stroll along the dock and approach the _Nymph_, and he breaks out into a big grin. "Oh wow, she's beautiful," he tells Logan. A Marlow-Hunter 40, sleek with a stylish profile. "Is she totally ready to go?"

"That's what the guy selling her said," Logan murmurs, nodding towards the man approaching them. "She's a civil asset forfeiture. I don't know the whole story but Joe here has title free and clear." He nods at the man again, holding out his hand. "Hey. Joe, this is my partner KJ Apa, KJ, this is Joe Dolson. He actually owns the marina."

"Hi, good to meet you," KJ says, shaking the man's hand with a smile. It gives him such a thrill that Logan introduces him as his partner. "She's a beauty."

"She is. I'm tempted to keep her but Beth said she'd kill me if I did," Joe says with a chuckle, clearly kidding. "So she's a 40 footer, built 2014, custom interior, dual helm control, furling mast, fold-down transom, chined hull and dual heads. She's as gorgeous inside as out but I know you've already got _Justified_," he says with a nod to Logan. "What are you planning on doing with this one?"

Logan outlines the general idea of their trip and the two men go back and forth for a few minutes, Joe clearly excited by the whole idea. "The Marlow-Hunter is an excellent boat, much fancier than the Hallberg-Rassy, but for the kind of trip you're doing, the Hallberg would definitely be a whole other level of comfort. It all depends on how much you want to spend and which feels better. You're experienced sailing?" he asks KJ.

"Once, yeah. Logan's going to give me an intensive refresher course to bring me back up to speed," KJ answers, tilting his head back to look up at the rigging. "Can we see below?" he asks, wondering what Joe means by _a whole other level of comfort_. "We're going to be spending a lot of nights on the boat, so comfort is definitely important."

"Yeah, go ahead," Joe says with a broad gesture in that direction. "I'll be here for any questions you have but you two lead the way."

Which Logan happily does, letting out a soft whistle at the gorgeous kitchen which greets them at the bottom of the steps.

"How much actual cooking do you think we'll be doing?" KJ murmurs, looking around. "I mean, as opposed to simple food prep." He trails a finger over the counter, then presses down on it, testing how sturdy the build is.

"Not a ton," Logan admits. "Although it's nice to have the space for us both to move around," he says, moving behind the kitchen. "Nice size bedroom. Decent storage."

"I think it's great," KJ says with a shrug. "I'm afraid I'm not very discerning, though." He chuckles and looks out the porthole at the waves beyond.

Logan grins, checking out the bathroom, the storage areas, the second bed and bath at the fore. "That's okay. Just tell me if there's something you like or don't like, or anything you notice that makes one stand out over the other. I've done my research and we can take one or both for a test sail."

"Okay. Can we see the other one before we sail? Because once we're out on the water, you know I'll just fall in love with whatever we're on." KJ is easy like that.

Logan laughs and since Joe's stayed up top, reels KJ in for a kiss. "We can definitely see the other. Joe doesn't own it but he's got the keys." He pulls KJ back up top. "It's a gorgeous boat," he tells Joe. "I'm not sure we need two bathrooms, or a kitchen that big, although it is beautifully done. Want to show us the Hallberg?"

KJ aborts his automatic reach for his lover, pushing his hands into the pockets of his board shorts. Joe may be tolerant, but there's still no reason to rub the guy's face in it. Besides, KJ can spend ten whole minutes without touching Logan, of _course_ he can. They walk a few docks over, passing a number of beautiful sailing craft and he can't help but smile, simply breathing in the sea air and enjoying the sunshine.

"So, the differences with the Hallberg especially are things you're not going to see. The kitchen's smaller but that's because there's a much bigger water heater, a washing machine, a freezer, a generator," Joe reels off. "There's also a fuel tank almost three times the size of the Marlow-Hunter."

Logan nods, blowing out a breath. "That's huge."

"There's also a really nice 32-inch TV versus that tiny little thing in the Marlow."

"I'm not too worried about that," Logan says, but on the other hand, if they end up docked somewhere unexciting because of bad weather or whatever, it'd be nice to have.

They descend to the cabin and KJ is surprised by how spacious the lounge area is. "So this is what you meant by comfort level," he murmurs, running his hand along the sofa.

Logan nods. "Yeah, they're actually known for the armchairs," he says, gesturing at the chairs and taking a seat in one of them. Sighing happily. "Comfort's not such a big deal if you're only day tripping but put in any serious time and I bet these seem pretty fucking fantastic to have."

KJ smiles at his lover and is tempted to test the chair's strength by sitting on Logan's lap. Again he resists, ducking through the kitchen to the bedroom. The headroom is much better than he expected, but they're still going to need to be very cautious.

"How's the bedroom?" Logan asks, coming up behind KJ. "Lots of storage, and more seating than the Marlow. More headroom too, yeah?"

"Yes. Lower concussion risk," KJ quips and gives him a grin. "What do you think? This one, for the engine and TV, or the other one for the kitchen?" Leaning back, he takes Logan's hand and draws him in closer.

"What about the armchairs and washing machine?" Logan says, grinning back. "And the fuel tank. But I do love that kitchen and the dual helm control." His grins widens and he kisses KJ. "What are your thoughts? Say they sail the same." Which isn't true but the differences aren't likely something KJ would notice until they're really out there.

KJ's brow furrows in thought. "This one," he decides. "I mean, even with going ashore often, we're still going to be spending a lot of time on whichever boat we choose. But, you're going to be the captain so it should be your decision. I'm just your galley boy."

"Now _there's_ a role play," Logan murmurs, eyes sparkling. "Let's go talk to Joe and take this baby out for a bit."

The test sail clinches it. Well, KJ did say that he'd fall in love with whatever boat they tried... At least he knows where his weak spots are. He finger combs his wind-tossed hair as they head back down the dock, aiming for the small cafe where they can sit and compare notes.

Logan calls Joe to come down and meet them, ordering drinks and a couple of appetizers while they wait. "Well, it handled beautifully and the specs make it worth the price differential," he tells KJ, "but I really don't want to pay that kind of money if I don't have to so I'm going to feel Joe out, try and find out why the guy's selling."

"Okay." KJ wipes his fingers on a napkin, then props his chin in his hand and gazes at Logan. "You're sexy when you're calculating. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"No," Logan laughs, taking a moment to just gaze back. "I love you," he says after a few seconds, marvelling at how lucky he's been to find KJ. How worried he'd been that his lover would change his mind and not come back.

KJ's eyes light up. "I love you too. And we're going to have the best adventure," he adds, reaching out to trail his fingertip over the back of Logan's hand.

"Yeah, we are," Logan nods, waving Joe over to their table as he catches sight of the guy.

"How'd it go?" Joe asks, taking a seat. "What did you think?" he directs to KJ.

"Oh, beautiful. Smooth sail and she handled like a dream," KJ answers, still high off the adrenaline rush from when Logan let him drive. "And that cabin, wow."

"Hallberg-Rassy is known for their quality and comfort," Joe says. "Absolute dream vessels." He grins at Logan. "So, you're decided, or did you want to take the Marlow out?"

Logan blows out a breath, sitting back with his beer. "I guess it depends on how much movement you think there is on the price," he says, taking a sip.

"Well, she retailed for 520 with all the bells and whistles," Joe says, pausing to order a beer and a plate of nachos. "The owner bought her new in 2017, I think he probably paid 500 for her and now he wants 460, but just between you and me, he's going through a divorce, needs to liquify some assets and you could probably go in at four and get her for four-fifteen, four-twenty-five."

Seized with a sudden coughing fit, KJ makes a swipe for his iced tea. "Sorry," he manages, and shoots an alarmed glance at Logan from beneath his brows.

Joe looks between the two men and excuses himself for a moment to use the restroom before his food and drink arrive.

"It's okay, that's what I was expecting," Logan assures KJ. "The Marlow's about half that but it's not going to hold its value and we'll be able to resell the Hallberg much more easily at the end of our trip."

"Half that... Logan..." KJ's voice takes on a pleading note. "I made a lot of money, and I've been budgeting it. I couldn't afford this boat, not with all I've got planned."

Logan's gaze narrows. "I wasn't expecting you to pay anything," he says, shaking his head. "This is my thing, my 'dream trip', you can pay for food and stuff, but the boat itself... I was always planning on buying it. Otherwise I would've told you how much they were from the get-go."

"That's not what I meant." KJ drags a hand through his hair, aware that he's stepped wrong somehow. "I'm saying, this is a sum that's just beyond the borders of my thinking. I can't tell whether it's even reasonable or not."

"I think it is," Logan assures KJ. "And I have the money. It's a splurge but it's barely touching my trust fund or my savings. My other boat, _Justified_, is worth about the same as the Marlow, so getting something this size, with all the bells and whistles, for this kind of trip and then getting maybe two-thirds of that back at the end, it's worth it to me. But if it really freaks you out, we can take another look at the Marlow."

KJ chews on his bottom lip. "I just want to know that you're sure you're not making a mistake," he says softly, the question so much larger than the simple matter of a boat.

"I'm sure," Logan says, although he appreciates KJ's concern. "This isn't an impulse. It's something I thought about, something I planned, something I've wanted for a very long time." He takes KJ's hand in his, linking their fingers and giving a squeeze. "I'm sure."

His heart melts and KJ smiles, squeezing back. "If you're sure, then I'm sure," he murmurs. Logan makes everything feel so possible.

Joe comes back, his food arriving as he does, and Logan tells him he's willing to offer the owner four, all cash, final offer. "And he's got 48 hours to think about it. After that, I'll buy the Marlow, subject to a test sail."

Joe just shakes his head, but he's grinning to himself as he texts the owner. "You're a cheeky son of a bitch, I'll give you that," he laughs.

KJ just grins. He's never been so aggressive, but it sure suits Logan. Which suits him just fine. He sits back with his iced tea and his plate of cheese fries and plies Joe with questions about sails he's taken, the conversation naturally flowing with stories.

"I'd love to do the one you guys are doing," Joe says, having demolished his nachos, "but Beth says her long trip sailing days are over and I wouldn't go without her."

"I love that you sailed Europe, too. I have so many photos in my laptop folder of the Rhine and the Danube, because I haven't gotten there yet," KJ says. "But these days I'm mostly focusing on Panama and Chile. There's no shortage of beautiful places."

Joe's phone buzzes and he excuses himself for a moment, slowly texting back and forth with whoever's on the other end.

"Anywhere you _don't_ want to visit?" Logan asks with a smile.

"Afghanistan, Somalia, North Korea... I mean just because of the political situations, obviously. Otherwise I want to see everything. What about you?" KJ asks, softly so as not to disturb Joe. "Is there a place you figure you've seen enough of to last you a lifetime?" he asks, wondering about Logan's abduction and captivity.

"I could do without going back into the Amazon jungle," Logan says. "On one hand, I wouldn't mind exploring some of the rainforest, seeing all the animals, but I wouldn't want to go in too deep, and I really don't want to stay in any kind of dungeon thing anywhere ever again."

KJ squeezes his lover's hand. It's funny, Logan is probably the most dangerous person he knows -- but KJ feels fiercely protective of him nonetheless.

Joe looks up from his phone. "Jack, that's the owner, wants to know how soon you can have the cash?"

Stunned, Logan takes a moment to answer. Even he didn't expect things to move that quickly. "End of the week? I need to get in touch with my banker, but I'm sure I could do Friday."

Joe goes back to texting and Logan makes a 'holy shit' face at KJ, bringing his lover's hand to his mouth to place a kiss on the knuckles. "Somebody's desperate," he murmurs.

Blown away in equal parts by the news and that kiss, KJ grins. Their own boat. Will it qualify as a small yacht? Nothing seems quite real today.

Joe catches the kiss and quickly returns his attention to his phone. "Friday, 11 am, here," he says. "Standard agreement of purchase and sale, he'll bring his papers. Does that work?"

Logan nods. "Works for me." He smiles at KJ. "Friday good for you?"

"I'll have to check my schedule," KJ murmurs diffidently, then nods. "Yeah, that works for me." He squeezes Logan's hand, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

While Joe finishes texting Jack, Logan gives KJ another smile. "We'll have to come up with a new name for her." _Flight_ being the current one.

"I'll get to work on that. Remember, though, I don't always have the most creative ideas," KJ says with a snicker, recalling when he told Logan about his high school poetry exploits. "Something Samoan, maybe?"

"That would be awesome," Logan nods, not having thought along those lines at all but instantly on board. Joe finishes up and gives them a smile. "All set?"

"We are all set," Joe confirms. "He's being put through the wringer by his ex-wife but that's what you get when you have that kind of money and don't get a pre-nup."

"That's what my family likes to tell me," KJ agrees, and has to laugh. He can always trust them to fabricate worries that aren't even on the horizon of reality. "It was good meeting you, Joe. Thanks for the tours."

"It was good to meet you too," Joe returns, offering his hand and giving KJ's a shake. "I'll see you on Friday in my office." He rises to his feet, shaking Logan's hand as well. "I'll take care of this," he gestures at the table.

"You sure?" Logan asks, having already reached for his wallet.

Joe smiles. "Positive. You boys enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks. You too," Logan says, slipping his wallet back into his pocket and taking KJ's hand again.

KJ grins and nestles in against Logan's side for a moment. Back out on the boardwalk, he tugs Logan to a stop and kisses him deeply, unable to stop smiling.

Logan kisses KJ, licking into his mouth, hands sliding down his back to his ass, although he draws the line there, resisting the urge to hike his boy against him.

"This is so exciting," KJ whispers, sliding his hands down Logan's arms to link their fingers together. "I can't believe I get to tour the world with you. I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

"Second luckiest," Logan says with a smile, gazing into KJ's eyes.

KJ blushes hard, unable to stop smiling. "I can live with that."


End file.
